


8th November, 2014

by fanficmr



Category: Football RPF
Genre: German National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficmr/pseuds/fanficmr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian was in Serbia and Lukas saw the news of him celebrating Ana Ivanovic's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8th November, 2014

“Happy Birthday to you…” Bastian just thought of Lukas singing the birthday song for him in 2006. That was years ago and that time they still had pimples on their young faces. He was celebrating Ana’s birthday yesterday and felt a bit tired now.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

He opened up the safari and went up to search his news.

_“Bastian Schweinsteiger Celebrates With Ana Ivanovic In Belgrade_ _”_

Lukas looked at the image on his phone and locked his phone. He didn’t want to read the news.

Bastian was in Serbia and he didn’t tell him. He had been there celebrating his new girlfriend Ana Ivanovic’s birthday. What a friend.

He felt frustrated. Why didn’t Bastian tell him that he had a new girlfriend?

People might think he knew this clearly but he was just the same. A month ago, he asked Bastian about Ana but his answer was the same as what he told the media.

He unlocked his phone and dialed the midfielder’s number. Well, at least he accepted the call.

“Hello, Poldi?” It was usual but with a bit of happiness in his voice.  
“So you’re in Serbia now?” Lukas tried to sound casual but he ended up sounding frustrated like now and he sneered.

There was silence at first, but then Bastian answered with a yes.  
“Say a Happy Birthday to her from me.” Lukas raised his volume and Bastian knew Lukas was angry now and looked around.

“Wait.” There were too many people here so he stood up and entered another room.

Wait? How dared he tell him to wait while he was wasting his precious time already? He shouldn’t phone him, he should know this beforehand.

“Don’t be mad, Luki.” Bastian tried to sound casual. Why would Lukas get mad because he was staying in Serbia celebrating Ana’s birthday?  
He didn’t express his depression when Louis was born and then Lukas and Monika got married.

“I’m not mad, Schweinsteiger.” Even he didn’t believe himself of what he just said. He was mad but he hated to admit.

Bastian knew Lukas was really mad right now as he just called his long surname.

“Are you jealous, Lukas Podolski?” Bastian never thought of this, but he already asked before thinking. Lukas’s heart stopped beating for a second. Jealous? What was Basti saying?

“I’m not jealous. I’m just…” Lukas tried to find an excuse. But there was no excuse for him, both Bastian and he knew clearly.

“You’re mad because I’m in another place celebrating a woman’s birthday. And she’s my new girlfriend,” Bastian sounded like he knew everything, but it was so cool to Lukas.

_Please don’t say anymore…_

“You’re jealous and wish I’m in Britain with you.” Bastian said angrily. He was expressing his feeling, but Lukas didn’t know. How came they were arguing, he hated arguing with him.

“Stop acting like you know me!” Lukas shouted at the phone.

“Have you thought of me when you were singing the birthday song?” Lukas was discontented. That woman should never have Bastian’s birthday song. It should belong to him, Lukas Podolski.

“Yes! I fucking know you clearly, Lukas Podolski! Do you know why I understand your present feeling? It’s because what you’re feeling now is what I felt in 2011! Do you know how I was when you got married in your hometown while I was in the US?!” Bastian yelled and Lukas finally knew why Bastian was so angry now like himself. Bastian still felt heartbroken about his marriage with Monika.

“When you got married, had you ever thought of me then?” Bastian lowered his voice and Lukas swallowed. He still remembered that sinful moment, that moment he said yes to Monika.

The one he loved was never her, it was Bastian he knew deep down inside. But the marriage didn’t equal to his real love. Getting married with Monika was his responsibility. She is Louis’s mother, this can never change.

“Yes, Basti. When I swore to god, I was thinking of you.” Lukas admitted and now he truly knew how Bastian felt when he was in that church.

– Have you ever considered about me?

Bastian was silent. Right, Lukas always loved him and he had never thought of how sinful Lukas might be when he was in the wedding. Lukas loved him, he should know this. He should have confidence in their relationship.

“I’m sorry, Luki.” Bastian whispered softly. He wasn’t meant to tense up the situation.

“Me too, Basti.” Lukas closed his eyes and whispered.

“Call me Schweini, Basti is for everyone. You’re not them.” He insisted on that name.

“Well, okay, mein Hase.” Lukas teased. And Bastian had a true laugh for the first time of today. The smiling expression he carried around today wasn’t real until now.

“Okay, Luki, I’m gonna go.” Bastian heard some sound and had to say his goodbye first. Lukas understood.

One day, Bastian was going to marry with someone else and that would defiantly hurt. But he would still love Bastian Schweinsteiger this bastard, just like his Schweini didn’t give up him. It was just…he needed someone else now. But by the time went by, their love would never change. Bastian could still do many things with him like the Euro Cup they were dreaming for life.

– You can have many loves in your life, but there’s only one person you will always love inside your soul.

– Du bist mein Hase.

– Ich liebe dich, Luki.

**Author's Note:**

> So what you think? I would be glad if you can leave kudos or comment here!


End file.
